Blue Jammin' Samurai Gourdy
by Blackquill Grainbows
Summary: Four executives in a dark room, planning the next television series for World Wide Studios. Conflict starts between two of the executives and a third is murdered. At least Phoenix Wright is on the case. Note: I might turn this into a trial... MIGHT. Rated T for Bad Stuff. Takes place before AJ (Also Dee Vasquez is out of prison in this)


_Hiya! Blackquill Grainbows here!__  
__Before you begin reading, I just wanna say- err... type, that I heavily implied who the murderer was... mainly because I don't like the person in this story.  
Now thanks for clicking on this fic! I greatly appreciate it! :D :D :D_

Within the dimly lit, echoing room; four executives sat seriously in their expensive leather chairs. Hands stroking chins or tapping in thought, they pondered what may come of their elite company. The table they sat at was polished to an extreme, creating an almost unnatural shine when the one candle's flame flickered near it. Papers were strewn in every visible area on the table, and one of the men was writing feverishly onto almost every single piece, as if his life was being gambled on it.

However, the solid tension was sliced when he raised his head sheepishly and spoke.

"Uhm, I cannot add anymore without new ideas" he meekly announced.  
The other three bodies turned sharply in his direction, furthest from the group. Their cold, unforgiving stares bore into his; trying to reach for his untainted soul.

"I have come up with nothing" the only female in the room, Elise Lead had the habit of always speaking her mind. Every human in the room had a noticeable personality quirk.

"Neither have I" Xavier Pope held one of the inked papers in his tensed hand. Xavier's quirk was that he never told a lie; seemingly forever honest.  
The final member of the executive board glanced briefly at Elise before speaking the loudest of them all.

"I have ideas, but I'm unsure whether they'll be useful" Oscar King boomed. Oscar, unlike the others, refused to give up on anything. If his attempts are rejected or fruitless, he will try to find another way to complete his goal.

"T-Then please, tell us" the man previously writing, Arthur Perkins stammered nervously. He had just been promoted and preferred working on tasks alone to suit his soft, passive nature.

Oscar picked up a nearby glass of water and skulled it slowly to stall time and give him a chance to come up with something. As he tilted back his head, he noticed two large posters, boasting secretively of their company's success hanging on the wall, giving Oscar a quick idea he needed.  
Oscar slammed his glass down with a lessened amount of force to be careful not to break it, before wiping missed water away from his lips with his suit sleeve.

"For our next television series..." began Oscar, addressing the topic at hand "I suggest we do a mix of the Steel Samurai and Gourdy!".

The dark room was in silence, Arthur had ceased his writing, Elise had her arms crossed under her protruding bust and Xavier was clutching his leg tightly. All in heavy disbelief at what had just erupted from their leader's mouth.

"O-Of course we can ask Worldwide Studios if we can add their Jammin' Ninja" Oscar stammered.

The other members kept their level of noise to nothing, until Arthur nervously piped up.

"And m-maybe we can get the B-Blue Badger in it" added Arthur, with his pen quaking in his hand.

Near silence happened soon after, with the occasional tap of Arthur's pen hitting the desk.

"...What kind of nonsense is this?!" Elise snapped after a few minutes.

She rose from her seat and then abruptly leaned forwards and banged her hands against the messy table; scattering papers into the darkness not lit by the single candle.

"I was assigned to this so I could make a decent series, but this is tomfoolery!" Elise's necklace bobbed forward with every word.

Oscar had a hard time keeping his focus on Elise's face and gradually move his gaze downward until it met her partly revealed upper chest. Xavier and Arthur, however, kept their eyes staring into Elise's.

Elise turned her attention to the executive board commander, when she realised just what he was staring at.

"Pathetic idiots" scoffed Elise, rising to her full size to keep her modesty away from dirty eyes. Then she stormed out of the candlelit room and slammed the door behind her.

"She's a piece of work, Elise" Oscar chuckled, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his hands together "Unlike any woman I know, if only her temper could only show itself in bed...".

"Please do not talk about women like that around me" sighed Xavier, shaking his head "They aren't just objects of your amusement and I doubt you could ever get with Ms Lead".

"She'll fall to my charm eventually" Oscar smirked "Then I can get a squeeze of that-" his sentence was cut off by a curious Arthur.

"Huh? Is this related to the subject?" asked Arthur obliviously "What is a temper in bed?".

Xavier sighed once more and left the room, leaving Oscar to give Arthur a long talk on the 'other' functions of the human body.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Project BLUE GLOBAL-WIDE was almost finished, though, the planned television series had been switched to a movie. A few touches needed to be added onto the protagonist's costume and one of the main cameras weren't working properly. Arthur took it quietly upon himself to fix it, though breaking it a few times he finally got it to work after searching up a video on how to repair that certain camera. After his job was complete, he had a self celebration before going off in a search to find something else he could fix with his self proclaimed 'magic hands'.

Oscar was pretending to be busy choosing a colour of fabric while he spied Elise in the distance. His sight was obscured when a large backdrop was in the midst of being carried across set, with Xavier in charge of moving it.

Oscar calming walked up to him, containing his steam to having a perfect view disrupted.

"Xavier" he cooly began "Did you purposely order this background to be carried through this specific part of the set?".

Xavier turned to him and smiled faintly "Yes, that was my intention" he replied, signalling his workmen for a break.

Oscar clenched his teeth "And why exactly?" he hissed.

"I couldn't stand you running your eyes all over Ms Lead, it sickens me" Xavier shuddered.

Oscar jabbed him in the middle of his chest with his index finger rather roughly.

"Listen gay-boy" Oscar prepared his fist to strike "I'll do what I want to do and you can go and sleep with freaks. Just don't get in my way, or you'll find yourself in an accident".

Instead of being scared or even angry at the buff, tan man threatening him, Xavier merely laughed.

"Oh, you say the funniest things!" Xavier chortled, gripping himself to contain the rest of his laughter.

Oscar's anger was overtaken by confusion, but that confusion was soon washed away as Sal Manella, the lead director, was standing within hearing distance chatting with Dee Vasquez, one of the high class producers and previous prison convict. They paused briefly as Sal wiped a river of his ever flowing sweat with the towel draped around his neck, while Dee took a long inhale of her thin cigar before they momentarily stared at the men inquiringly, then resuming their conversation like nothing had ever happened.

"You owe me" Xavier whispered into the frozen Oscar's ear before flitting away.

Oscar twitched his mouth and racked his brain to try come up with a snarky reply, but none came to mind. So instead, he stomped away, plotting revenge against Xavier.

THREE DAYS LATER

Phoenix Wright was approached by Xavier Pope in his law office, seeking legal representation as Xavier was about to be arrested by police on the suspicion of the murder of Arthur Perkins and had just barely made it in time to explain most of it before he was promptly dragged away by officers and the head detective on the case, Dick Gumshoe.

TWO DAYS LATER  
Phoenix manages to turn around the case in his favour and bring light to the truth behind Arthur's murder and killer. After Xavier's 'Not Guilty' verdict was heard, the murderer was immediately ushered away from the eyes of the public and into the awaited jail cell, where, the current inmate made sure the killer dropped the soap numerous amounts of times.  
Xavier paid for his lawyer with premier tickets to the first showing of Blue Jammin' Samurai Gourdy at the local cinema and wished Phoenix to go. Which, with a powerful begging assault from Maya Fey, Phoenix caved in and made plans to go.

THE NEXT NIGHT

"Woah" breathed Phoenix "I honestly didn't think this was such a big deal".

He gawked at the flashing signs boasting about the main character of the premiering film and its antagonists.

"They even serve food for the movie!" Maya chirped and promptly dragged Phoenix over to the snack booth.

Stocking the shelves were countless products sponsored by popular characters such as Samurai Dogs, Badger Buns, Creamy Gourdy Cones and Jammin' Sodas.

"M-Maya!" Phoenix gasped, nearly fainting at the price tags on the hotdogs Maya was piling into a bag "These are way overpriced! Can't you buy something else?!".

Maya merely laughed "Oh Nick! You are hilarious! Of course I can't, these are Steel Samurai approved!".

(And now introducing... The life of my wallet. Coming to any cinema near me) Phoenix sympathetically rubbed his wallet in his back pocket of his suit pants.

"That'll be 46.95" the stand owner announced uninterested.

Phoenix observed sadly as his 50 bill was snatched out of his hand and stuffed into the cash register. He impatiently waited to receive change but none flowed his way.

"*ERRRRRHEM*" Phoenix cleared his throat dramatically to draw the attention of the cashier.

"What?" snapped the cashier, crunching loudly on a bag of Bad Badger Barbecue Chips "I'm *crunch* very busy y'know!".

"My change, if you will" Phoenix held out his hand expectantly.

The clerk smirked and wiped her greasy barbecue flavouring fingers messily on Phoenix's palm.

"Thank you, come again" she cackled devilishly before shutting the curtains on the stand window.

"Maya" Phoenix gritted his teeth "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute".

Phoenix growled angrily and stomped off in search of a bathroom he could wash off in.

"Attention moviegoers, the premier viewing of Blue Jammin' Samurai Gourdy will begin approximately five minutes" a voice played over the intercom.

(I'd better hurry, or Maya will wonder off without me) Phoenix's eyes locked in on a sign directing where the Mens bathroom would be and hurried towards it.

He pushed the button to begin water flow under the tap and hastily cleared the oily, orangey-brown on his skin. Phoenix's rushed result came out as a faded orange blotch but it would have to do in the limited amount of time he had.

"Attention moviegoers, gates four and five plus the private access gates are opening for the filming of Blue Jammin' Samurai Gourdy beginning in three minutes".

(Maya...!) Phoenix clenched his teeth determinately and ploughed through the crowd to the snack booth.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyy! Niiiccckkkk!" Phoenix could hear Maya's voice call out and then plucked him from the crowd of eager moviegoers.

"C'mon! Our special passes say we get private seats on the wings!" exclaimed Maya enthusiastically and dragged Phoenix to the private gates.

"Passes" quietly barked the guard at the gates. Maya pulled hers from the sleeve of her kimono before presenting it.

"Take that!" she thrust the ticket under the guard's nose.

"Uh, accepted!" acknowledged the guard before turning his gaze to Phoenix.

"Your turn, Nick!" Maya slapped Phoenix on the back for luck.

"Um, it's here" Phoenix slid his pass from his wallet before handing it over to the guard.

"Niiiccckkk!" complained Maya "Where's your presenting enthusiasm?!".

(Obviously, I lost it) Phoenix smiled inwardly as he tucked his wallet back into his pocket.

"Accepted! Please go on in!" the guard stood aside and allowed the bizarre duo to enter.

Maya skipped into the darkened building cheerfully, completely ruining the ominous vibe trying to occur. Phoenix followed along, shivering slightly which matched the dark scenery.

"Hey Nick..." Maya spun to face him with 'confusion' figuratively written all over her face "I have this weird feeling that we know that guy over there".  
She precariously leaned over the balcony and pointed directly at a silvery headed man, his hair a distinguishable feature from the rest of the crowd.

(He kinda reminds me of Edgeworth...) Phoenix shook his head disdainfully before replying.

"I don't think that person is of any importance. Now lets find our seats...".

Phoenix had no difficulty tracking down the unique, red velvet armchairs which had a splendid wing view of the giant screen.

"I'm glad you could arrive" Xavier's familiar smooth voice greeted from the shadows.

After Phoenix's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he somewhat clearly saw his ex-client sitting professionally from one of the private armchairs.

"Take your seats, the movie will begin in any moment".

"Thanks again for giving us tickets!" chirped Maya, rushing over and plopping herself comfortably into the seat next to Xavier.

"It was the least I could do, after all, you helped me out of a tight spot" cooly replied Xavier, gesturing for Phoenix to take his seat.

Phoenix sank awkwardly into the expensive armchair, forcing him to thrash about to pull him upwards from the chair's suck.  
He spied a last remaining seat next to him and turned to Xavier for answers.

"That is for one of my coworkers" Xavier closed the question before it was asked.

As if to confirm Xavier's answer, a formal looking woman in a tight, midnight dress made the ultimate arrival through the private gate.  
She cat walked up to the short row of chairs before wrinkling her nose at the figures of Phoenix and Maya.

"Xavier..." the gorgeous woman poorly disguised a hiss "Are these commoners our guests?".

"My name is Phoenix Wright, nice to meet you to Ms...?" Phoenix trailed off to urge the woman to reveal her name.

"Elise Lead. I'm going to guess by the attorneys badge, that you defended Xavier here and found that pig guilty?" her words were harsh, but Phoenix could understand where her anger was coming from.

"Ms Lead, this is my investigation partner Ma-" Phoenix was abruptly cut off by an outburst from Maya.

"Hi there, Elise! My name is Maya Fey, a spirit medium!" Maya struck a pose, causing Elise to giggle softly.

"So much excitement pouring from this girl! And her name!" Elise suddenly shook Maya's hand quite violently.

"You must be the inspiration of where the Pink Princess was derived from! A pleasure to meet you, Ms Fey" warmly smiled Elise, letting Maya's hand go.

(That was a sudden transformation...) Phoenix sat back into the velvet chairs observed as Maya chatted along to Elise about her favourite Steel Samurai episodes.

"I especially like that one where the Steel Samurai uses too much energy after performing his signature move, Swirling Sakura Slash, leaving for the Pink Princess and her sister's daughter, the Titanium Teen, to join their powers and blast the Evil Magistrate's army using their strongest moves combined! Because the Pink Princess's strongest move is Pretty Poetic Pierce and the Titanium Teen's is Forgotten Youth Explosion it turned out to be the Forgotten Poetic Piercing Explosion! Which completely blew up the Evil Magistrate's army! Ka-Blammer!".

"I know!" happily replied Elise "I produced the sound for that episode!".

"Wow! Really?! I loved the sound where the Titanium Teen accidentally-".

"The movie is starting" Xavier informed, interrupting the conversation.

Maya and Elise scuttled into their seats quickly as a brief recorded speech played from the speakers.

"Thank you all for joining the premier viewing of Blue Jammin' Samurai Gourdy! To enjoy the movie to its fullest, please switch off all mobile devices. Again, thank you and enjoy the movie!".

*munch* *nom* *slurp*  
Maya began her food barrage with as little decency as possible, though only Phoenix was irritated.

"Oh no! He can't fight without water!" he could hear Maya whisper frantically.

With a grin, Phoenix turned his head back to screening where he attempted to intently watch the movie's ending and prevent Maya from whining about parts he might of snoozed off in.


End file.
